


Supply Raids

by The100Fan1



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The100Fan1/pseuds/The100Fan1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When food is running low, Bellamy leads a small group of him, Clarke, Octavia, Miller and Monroe into Grounder territory to get some supplies. After food once again, gets low, will Clarke go against Bellamy's orders, and go back for another Supply Raid. <br/>Actual Grounder language is used.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supply Raids

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is my first FanFiction here on AO3. I did one over on FanFiction.net, however, I will probably be here mainly. Due to a bug on this site, I did upload it to FanFiction.net and now I'm uploading it here. It's pretty confusing, but yeah. The end notes will be the main bits of information. Please enjoy, and instead of uploading it piece by piece, I did it all at once.

NOTES-.   
So this is my second proper Fan Fiction overall, and I’m not very good. I am very open to criticism, as well as ideas. So please let me know what you think once you’ve read.  
Set during the events of Season 1. P.S This was originally due to be uploaded to AO3, however I experienced a slight bug over there as it is in the Beta stages, so this will probably be re-uploaded when AO3 works for me. Thanks. UPDATE-Obviously now it is uploaded to AO3, soo......y'know. Ignore anything I changed to make it fit for FanFic.net. Enjoy.  
SUPPLY RAIDS  
“Miller, Monroe, get behind that tree!” Bellamy ordered, looking towards a tall, towering tree. Miller gripped his rifle tighter, and nodded, running to the tree, with Monroe right behind him.  
“Clarke, Octavia, you’re with me!” Bellamy continued. They advanced forward, hiding behind a small bush as they did “Miller and Monroe, let us know if you see anything.” Bellamy whispered.  
They were right next to the Grounder camp, speaking at a normal voice volume would give away their position-even at this time of night.  
Bellamy looked to Octavia and Clarke, who were crouched behind him. “Wait, Bellamy, two Grounders!” Octavia pointed out. Bellamy looked to the camp. Two grounders both holding weapons were making their way past the shack of food-the goal. “the skai crew will be killed by our heda soon. osir will don revenge.” One of the Grounders said, twirling a small dagger he held. “indeed. Jus drein jus daun.” The other said. Clarke and Bellamy raised a brow to one another, clearly not understanding a word they had just heard. Octavia sighed, “They said they were going to wipe us out. The other said Blood must have blood. Lincoln taught me some Trigedasleng.” Bellamy chuckled under his breath. They waited until the Grounders were out of sight before continuing. Bellamy looked back to Miller, and Monroe, who could still see the Grounders around the side of the large cabin. Bellamy, Octavia and Clarke leapt over a small log, beside a camp fire. The night sky seemed to have an effect on the camp. It made Bellamy forget who lived there-Bloodthirsty bastards. He dismissed the trailing off of his thoughts, and ran into the shack. Carved into the shack next to the door was ‘dina’ which Bellamy knew meant ‘Food’ There were all types of animals and foods in the shack. Two pigs hung up dead, a rabbit in a cage and some meat-They needed that. There was loads of it. Bellamy grabbed a handful and stuffed as many as he could into his pocket. “Hey, set the Rabbit free.” Clarke said looking to Octavia who was observing the Rabbit. “First time I’ve seen one on this crappy planet.” She said analysing the rabbit. It was white, and its ears sprung up as it looked to Octavia. She shook her head “Uh, anyway, yeah.” She grabbed a small key off the table and used it on the cage. The rabbit looked, and within seconds, sprinted out. “Bellamy, leave some food for the Grounders.” Clarke said realising how much he was taking. “Hey, they can get twice as much as I’ve taken within a day. Us on the other hand? Not so much.” He said looking to Clarke with a smirk. “Anyway, that’ll do for now.” He continued. Clarke nodded to Bellamy and then to Octavia, with that they left the shack.  
Miller and Monroe saw them and smiled. Monroe put her thumb up to say it was clear. So Bellamy, Octavia and Clarke ran back to them. They leapt over the log, and through the bush again. “Done.” Octavia said. Miller had a huge smile on his face. “Nice! This was fun. We should do it again some time!” He said jokingly. They all chuckled, and then made their way back to camp.  
END NOTES:  
So that was part 1!   
I know it was really short, but the next one will be much longer. Please please please let me know what you think, and what I should change/improve on, so that way I can be better.   
There will be Bellarke as I ship them, however, don’t expect that to be immediate. Also, one last thing I’ll tease is MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH is upcoming. It will break my heart to write, even thought I can’t write. P.S I still need to figure out how the hell to work AO3.

SUPPLY RAIDS Pt.2  
Previously: A small group of Bellamy, Clarke, Octavia, Monroe and Miller snuck into a small Grounder camp, on a short supply raid. After successfully grabbing some meat, they made their way back to campt.

2 Days Later

It’d only been two days and already the meat the Supply Raid team had gotten, was almost gone. Bellamy was walking around camp, checking everything was running smoothly when he heard a familiar voice call to him “Bellamy,” The princess called. Bellamy turned to the voices direction, and yep. The princess. She was running to him. Bellamy put his hands to his waist, and Clarke finally got to him “Hey,” she said, catching her breath   
“Hey Princess,” Bellamy replied  
“So, you and I both know food is running low already, so I think we need another supply raid.” She said. He analysed her face. The first time Bellamy suggested a supply raid, she was against it, so he didn’t quite believe her suggesting it. “You serious Princess? Because the time I suggested it, you were against it.” He questioned. “Yeah, well you still got it anyway, besides, it’s like you said. The Grounders can get all the food we take back within a day, and double that amount.” She said seriously.” Bellamy was thinking of it, and then looked to Clarke seriously “Forget it, it’s too soon they’ll be expecting it.” He said turning around. He felt her hand on his shoulder, Clarke swung him around. “Hey? What the hell? We need to do this.” She replied, arguing like a 5 year old.   
“Listen Princess. We go back there, they’ll be expecting us. They’ll have guards everywhere. We may have guns, and believe me, I really wanna kick some Grounder ass, but they’ll kill us. Torture us, then they’ll bring an army to this camp, and destroy it, and everyone in it. So no.” He said. With that, Clarke was silent. He felt a smug smirk on his face that he had silenced Clarke Griffin, but he had turned around so she couldn’t see it.  
4 Hours later.  
Clarke was with Monroe when Octavia entered the dropship. “You came.” Clarke said with a small smile on her face “You kidding me? I wouldn’t miss it for the world! Going against my brothers orders. I just got one condition.” She said with her brows raised seriously. “What?” Clarke questioned.  
“We don’t kill any grounders.”   
Clarke should’ve known Octavia would be like this. “Of course.” She said. She couldn’t imagine why they’d really have to kill anyone, if it went like last time, it’d be easy. “We should get Miller.” Monroe said looking from Octavia to Clarke. “No. He’s too close to Bellamy’s trust. He’d tell him.” Clarke replied.   
“Well we should get someone else.” Monroe insisted. Clarke sighed “Monroe, everyone’s asleep except 4 guards, who won’t go against Bellamy either.” Clarke could tell her voice was frustrated.   
“They trust you too y’know. I trust Bellamy, yet I’m coming with you.” Monroe said, clearly in a finishing the conversation tone. She couldn’t deny that though. The 100 did trust Clarke. Pretty well actually, especially since they considered her their leader. The main one, and Bellamy was the Co-Leader. Clarke just smiled. With that, they left the camp, through a secret tunnel Octavia had made, to get out of camp to see Lincoln with. Of course, Clarke and Monroe didn’t know that.  
1 hour later   
They had finally arrived. The journey to the camp was unbearably silent. The camp was silent, and in darkness. “Monroe, get to that tree again, Octavia, you’re with me.” Monroe nodded as did Octavia. Monroe was a very brave fighter Clarke noticed. She wasn’t afraid of a fight-even with people as deadly as Grounders. Octavia was….Octavia, a badass anyway. Clarke advanced to the bush they had 2 nights ago. Octavia followed behind. They crouched. Clarke put her index finger to her lips in a ‘Shh’ gesture and listened quietly for a few seconds.  
She looked to Monroe, who nodded to her. Without even gesturing to Octavia, she shuffled awkwardly through the bush. She heard Octavia rustle through the bush as well. Slowly, Clarke advanced to the food shack. She peeked her head around the doorway-nobody was there. She looked back to Octavia who was watching intently. Clarke walked into the shack and grabbed some meat. There wasn’t as much as she thought there would be, and Octavia pointed out “Look, another Rabbit, it looks like the same one.” She looked for a key again, whilst Clarke was stuffing her pockets with meat. “The keys gone.” Clarke just replied.  
“It doesn’t matter,” She was frustrated. Something felt….different   
“Clarke, I got a bad feeling about this…” She said looking around the room. “Look, I got enough meat, lets go. Your just paranoid.” Clarke walked out the door and noticed Monroe was gone. “Octavia where’s Monr”- She felt a sharp thud on her head. She fell to the ground, she saw two feet in front of her. “Jus drein jus daun.” Was all she heard before she felt her eyes shut.

END NOTES:   
So, yeah! Still kinda short I know, sorry about that. Please let me know what you thought as it would really help. Just thought I’d let you know that the Grounder language words I used are official, NOT made up. The next part should be the last, and there will be a huge twist, and Bellarke parts, MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH upcoming. 

SUPPLY RAIDS Pt.3   
Morning  
Where the hell was she? Where was she? Where was she?  
Bellamy frantically looked around the camp, desperately asking everyone if they’d seen her. He then noticed Jasper and Monty talking in a corner. He ran to them “Hey, have either of you guys seen O?” He asked Jasper looked to Monty with an expression of worry. “No. Why? Did something happen? Is she missing?” Jasper said, trembling on his words. “She was here last night, now she’s gone.” He replied. Jasper looked at Bellamy, clearly worried. “Wait a minute…..Clarke.” He said before marching off.   
“Bellamy! Do you need help? Bellamy? Bellamy!” Jasper called out. Bellamy ignored him. Of course, the Princess was up to no good. But he couldn’t joke about this-Not about Octavia His sister, his responsibility. He thought to himself. 

Back with Clarke, Octavia and Monroe.  
She woke up, tied to a metal pipe. As she opened her eyes fully, she realised she was in a prison, tied up beside her, was Octavia, whilst on a table unconscious was-Monroe. Octavia was also unconscious. What happened? She asked herself. Then she remembered. Why didn’t she listen to Bellamy? Why didn’t she bring backup? Bellamy was right they had expected them. She was a mixture of anger and sadness. Suddenly, the gate that guarded the prison swung open. Anya. With her, two Grounders. They had giant poles with daggers taped to the top. “Hello Clarke.” Anya said a few inches away from Clarke. “Anya.” She said.   
“You wonder why you are here, don’t you? Well, you know why. The bridge. The fights, then, you raid one of our camps?” Anya walked to Monroe, she pulled out a small dagger. “You want peace, yet you think you get to do all that? Jus drein jus daun.” She said. Clarke suddenly realised what was happening “No. NO!” Clarke shouted “Kill me! Not her! She doesn’t deserve this. None of them do! Please!” Clarke pleaded but Anya just smoothed her thumb over her knife and turned to Clarke “No. I want you to feel the pain we felt. Watching your friends, your people, die before your eyes. I want you to feel the anger and pain we felt.” With that she swung her knife at Monroe’s left leg, awakening her, “AHHHH” She yelled loudly. Her leg poured out with blood. Anya simply put it on two of her fingers, and walked to Clarke. “Feel our pain.” She whispered. She wiped her two fingers down Clarke’s forhead. She had Monroe’s blood on her head. Anya then returned to Monroe who was closing her eyes tightly. Anya slowly, slit her throat. “Jus drein jus daun.” She said. Monroe was dead. Then, Anya grabbed Octavia who was still unconscious. She untied her, and laid her on the table. One of Anya’s guards had pushed Monroe’s body to the ground, whilst the other moved her body somewhere else. “No! Not Octavia too! Please! I’ll do anything! Don’t do this! If I don’t kill you Bellamy will! You bitch!” She shouted as loud as possible. Anya laughed mockingly “You cannot stop this.” She said. She gripped her knife before her face, and then prepared to jab it into Octavia’s hand, when two bullets flew past Anya, whilst one hit a guard. The other guard who had moved Monroe’s body had been hit as well. They were both dead. Anya, dropped her knife. “GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!” Bellamy charged in shouting. He dropped his gun and jumped at Anya, she reached for the knife, but Bellamy hit her in the face, stumbling on top of her. He was on top of her, and had her left arm pinned down. He punched her repeatedly “WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?!?” He questioned loudly.   
“Bellamy! Don’t kill her!” Clarke shouted to Bellamy.   
Bellamy looked to Clarke, his face was surprised, but not that she didn’t want Anya dead, but rather he hadn’t noticed her. He delivered one last sharp punch to Anya, who’s face was now smeared with blood. He got up, and walked to Clarke “And you…YOU IGNORED MY ADVICE AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENED!” He shouted in her face. He was right. Look what happened, Monroe was dead, chances of peace with the Grounders was gone, and Octavia was nearly murdered in front of her. “Bellamy, you’re right! It’s my fault! I let this happen. I should’ve listened to you. You were right. Monroe is….is-is dead.” Clarke said. Bellamy looked shocked at her words. “Monroe is….dead?” He asked, untying her rope holding her up. “Yes….I’m sorry Bellamy…..I really am.” When she was free, she hugged him, he hugged her back surprisingly. “Princess. It’s not your fault. Okay? You were doing what you thought was best.” He stroked her hair. She looked up to him, smiling weakly. “Thank you,” she whispered. Bellamy nodded. His smile suddenly faded, and he breathed heavily. He slumped backwards. “Bellamy?!” She said. He had a knife in his back. “BELLAMY!” She shouted. Anya stood beside Clarke. “Your weak, Clarke, you’ll always be weak.” She said. Clarke then punched her square in the face. She fell to the ground. “Bellamy!?” She said, kneeling down beside him. He was still alive. He weakly smiled “Hey Princess. You ok?” He asked, holding back tears. “You’re the one who gets stabbed and your checking on me?” She asked. “Bellamy….” She trailed off. He looked to Clarke.  
“Clarke….” He responded. “I think I’m in trouble…..” He continued.   
“Hey! Don’t say that! Your going to be fine! I can save you!” She said. “Look after Octavia for me. Look after all them.” He said.  
“No, no! You are not dying Bellamy Blake? Do you hear me?” She said, crying. “Clarke…I-I-I…..I’m not an expert in the medical profession, but…the knife is coming through my entire body…” He said weakly. “No…I can save you!...Please don’t give up Bellamy!”   
“Clarke, you need to promise me you’ll look after Octavia for me.” He said “No your gonn”-   
“Clarke. Please. We both know I’m not fine. Please, look after her. PROMISE me Clarke!” He said as strongly as possible. She cried, and sobbed. She grabbed his hand an squeezed it “I promise.”   
“Thank you.” He said. “Clarke, I-I love….” He trailed off, Clarke looked at him dead eyed, “You….” He finished. She broke out with even more tears “NO! You can’t die now! Please….I love you too!” She said “I thought I hated you, but…your supportive and you understand me! Better than anyone else!” He smiled. Squeezing her hand back. “I’m coming mom. I’m coming.” He said looking to the ceiling. There was a small hole, that you could see the sky from. It was night time. “Tell Octavia I love her,”   
“Tell me yourself.” Octavia said, her eyes full of tears. “Bell…what the hell?” She said kneeling beside him, grabbing his other hand, and gently kissing it. “I love you O. I always have, and always will. Remember that, please.” He said.   
“Of course I will Bell!” She said.   
“Clarke. I mean it. Look after her. And yourself.” He said. She sobbed and said “I will.”  
“Goodbye,” Bellamy whispered. Shutting his eyes. Clarke kissed him on the lips. Slowly. Gently. He tasted like joy, and joy tasted better on earth. He kissed her back, gently. Before, his life slipped away…..  
She sat in front of his grave with Octavia. The 100 had slowly departed. His death hit them hard. They lost their leader. Octavia out her hand on Clarke’s shoulder reassuringly. Clarke didn’t say a word. She just stared at the encarved words ‘BELLAMY BLAKE’  
“I’m gonna go Clarke….OK?” Octavia said gently. Clarke still didn’t respond. Octavia left. Octavia was sadder than she let on. Clarke would be there for her. Just not yet. Anya been taken in, and was being interrogated. Clarke held a single rose in her hand. She placed it beside his grave. There was a war coming, but she would carry him with her everywhere. “May we meet again.”

THE END 

Notes   
Done! Yeah! A lot longer than the previous parts. I’m actually really pleased with how it turned out. Killing Bellamy killed me. He is my fav character. Please let me know what you thought of it. I was thinking of having the “In peace may you meet the shore,” Death thing from the Ark when Bellamy died, but I thought it ran smoother without it. I hated having to end it with Bellarke loving each other, but I really do at the same time like the ending. I liked the idea of “May we meet again.” Being the ending.   
All I can ask is that you let me know what you think, as I did spend hours sitting here writing this. I am open to critiscm as well.   
Thanks for reading. The 100 has been renewed for Season 4. Sorry all Clexa fans, and #The100 forever!

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah! How'd you find that? Bellamy dying was so hard for me to write, it killed me inside, especially that Bellarke moment. Just remember in The 100 No one is safe. Please let me know what you thought, if you liked it let me know, if you hated it, let me know. I don't believe I am a good writer, but still, expect a lot of stories, including one where Bellamy goes in search of Clarke after an argument with Gina. Set post S2.


End file.
